Who are You?
by Yang Seunghyo
Summary: Member MBLAQ tiba - tiba kedatangan seorang gadis perempuan. Apa yang terjadi? Gimana serunya? Review please...


**Who are You?**

08.20 KST

Di pagi yang sangat sangat sangat sangat *kelebihan* cerah, disorotlah sebuah apartemen yang ditinggali lima pemuda ganteng *rrrrtttt* *ternyata hp author* yang ternyata eh ternyata di pagi menjelang siang ini masih pada tidur, dan yang author maksud adalah MBLAQ *toroktoktoktoktok*. Dan di depan pintu apartemen itu sudah berdiri seorang gadis tomboi yang bernama Yang Seung Hyun alias author *wkwkwk*. Karena kesal dari jam 12 malam datang kesana tidak ada yang membuka pintu untuk author, akhirya dipakailah rencana B: mendobrak pintu dorm itu dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni dorm secara paksa. #authorpastikuat #prayforauthor #authorlagievil

Target pertama: kamar Seungho. *readertepuktangan* Perlahan tapi pasti, author semakin mendekat dan mendekat, dan bingo! Author menemukan (?) leader band itu sedang tidur dengan posisi terkapar mirip orang terdampar di pulau terpencil. Tapi author melihat sebuah guling dan melemparkannya. "Hya, oppa! Ini jam berapa? AYO BANGUN!" author berteriak dengan double toa yang dipinjem dari masjid deket rumah *piss

"Ah, kau ini! Aku masih... eh? SIAPA KAU, HAH? Kenapa bisa masuk kesini?" Seungho betanya dengan ekspresi kaget alanya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Ayo banguuuuuuuuun"

"Iya iya, aku bangun. Dasar bawel."

Target kedua: kamar G.O. Dan kondisi tidurnya G.O oppa 100% mirip sama Seungho oppa. Tapi tanpa banyak bacot, author membangunkannya dengan cara menarik bantal dan gagal. Dan dengan evilnya author mendorongnya ke lantai. Author kuat kan? *ditimpuk gorgeous*

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Mir?" mendengar author disangka Mir, author langsung emosi bin esmosi bin erosi. "BANGUN!"

"Iya aku bangun. Ngomong – ngomong, kau ini siapa?"

"Lupakan saja. Nanti aku cerita."

Target ketiga: Mir. Lupakan kejadian tadi, dan diluar dugaan, author gak sengaja ngejatohin buku. Dan ternyata...

"PENYUSUUUP!" teriaknya lebay *author diserang*

"Aigoo oppa, aku bukan penyusup tau!" author melayangkan kasasi. Ups, maksudnya melayangkan protes pada maknae yang satu itu. Dan author pun ditimpuk sama buku – buku komik di kamarnya yang banyaknya tak terhitung. #authorharuskuat #prayforauthor

Yah, kita pergi ke target keempat dan kelima: Cheondung + Lee Joon. Berhubung mereka satu kamar, jadi author sekaligusin aja. *wkwkwk *abaikan

Melihat dua makhluk itu masih tertidur pulas, bikin author gatel pengen ngebangunin mereka. Bahkan, saking gatelnya pengen ngebangunin, spontan author narik bantal guling yang dipeluk Cheondung oppa, tapi gagal. Bangunin Lee Joon pake toa yang tadi, gagal juga *nasib* tapi bukan sulap bukan sihir, ternyata saudara – saudara, Cheondung oppa bangun dengan sendirinya *nada komentator sepakbola*

"Oh, selamat pagi" ucapnya hangat. Dan ucapan itu bikin author melting sejenak dan pingsan seketika. Dan seisi dorm kacau karena author yang pingsan. Beberapa saat kemudian, author sudah ada di sebuah kasur dan dikelilingin empat orang cowok kece. *bahasanya itu loh...*

"Hei, bisa mendengarku?" author membuka mata, melihat seorang yang pertama ditemui hari ini. Seungho.

"Hyung, dia nggak apa – apa kan?" kali ini Mir yang bicara.

"Dia baik – baik saja, kurasa. "

"Jangan bangun dulu. Kau perlu istirahat."

Tapi, author malah bertanya hal yang tidak terlalu penting. "Apa Lee Joon oppa sudah bangun?"

"Belum." jawaban yang sangat singkat, tapi sukses membuat author pingsan lagi. *hening*

Mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar. Hehehe *ketawa evil*

Akhirnya author bangun dari tidur panjangnya (?) lalu berjalan ke ruang makan atau lebih tepatnya kejadian itu bikin laper, lagipula author kan belum makan... *readers: curhat ya, thor?* dan sialnya, author cuma melihat sepiring nasi goreng kimchi di meja makan. Tapi apapun yang ada harus dimakan walaupun kelihatannya gaenak! Itulah slogan author yang selalu dipegang, baik disini maupun di dunia nyata... Dan disebelah piring itu ada sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah kertas kecil. Dan isinya adalah *backsound Unyil*

Itu untukmu. Makanlah sebelum pingsan lagi atau kami tidak akan menolongmu lagi.

Itu isi suratnya. IYA, CUMA ITU. *RD: gaada lagi?* *AT: CUMA ITU!* ditambah tandatangan yang gak cuma satu tapi lima tanda tangan sekaligus. Tapi sebetulnya mereka mau nandatangan surat atau prasasti peresmian sih? Tanda tangannya banyak banget. Dan author baru sadar, kalo sekarang author ada disana sendirian. Soalnya gaada suara riuh mereka, dan otak author juga lagi disconnected mode on. Satu lagi, author belum mandi dan ternyata... SUDAH JAM 12 SIANG? Jadi, ini sarapan, makan siang, atau sarsi (sarapan makan siang) sih?

TBC

Maaf kalo jelek, gaje, berlebihan dll. Soalnya masih author baru, hehehe.

Kalo mau ngirim kritik, saran, pujian, bahkan uang (?) boleh. Review aja. Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
